Ennemy at the Gate
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: fic se déroulant juste à la fin de eatg. Pourquoi Todd a-t-il prévenu Atlantis de l'existence de la super-Ruche et de sa destination:la Terre? Etait-ce seulement pour remercier Sheppard de l'avoir laissé partir vers la planète aux ectoparasites?Todd/OC


Sheppard entra dans la pièce servant de cellule à Todd, à la fois content d'être en vie, d'avoir sauvé sa planète, et agacé de l'attitude du Wraith. Celui-ci l'attendait debout au centre de la pièce, habillé d'une combinaison bleue ce qui était assez étrange. Sheppard avait toujours eu l'habitude le voir avec son éternel manteau de cuir noir.

« Alors, tout est bien qui finit bien. Vous et vos amis avaient été sauvés et tout ça grâce à mes extracteurs de potentiel de point zéro », déclama le Wraith.

« En effet. Je me demande ce qu'il se passera la prochaine fois », demanda Shepaprd en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Y'en aura-t-il seulement une, John Sheppard ? »

La porte était restée ouverte derrière le militaire, Todd aperçut quelqu'un entrer.

« Je crains que cela ne soit plus de votre ressort, Colonel », dit l'homme pénétrant dans la pièce.

Sheppard se retourna et vit que l'intrus était en fait le Général O'Neill. Sa présence l'étonna, encore plus quand une femme pénétra rapidement dans la pièce se jetant dans les bras du Wraith.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, Mon Général ? »

Le jeune militaire retourna son regard vers le Wraith, celui-ci semblait visiblement plus qu'heureux de retrouver cette Humaine puisqu'il la serrait également contre lui, son visage enfoui dans le cou de cette femme. La vision du moment était surréaliste. Ce qui sembla encore plus étrange, ce fut quand John réalisa qu'il connaissait cette jeune femme, et même de dos, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était sa sœur, sa petite sœur était dans les bras de Todd ??

« Crysla ?? »

L'intéressée ne se retourna même pas, continuant de serrer le Wraith contre son corps.

« Venez Sheppard, laissons-leur un peu de temps. »

« Du temps pour quoi ?? » demanda-t-il irrité.

« Taisez-vous et suivez-moi, c'est un ordre. »

Sheppard obtempéra mais juste pour sortir de la pièce et attendre dans le couloir.

« Enfin, je te retrouve », souffla la jeune femme.

Todd se recula légèrement de sorte à pouvoir déposer d'abord un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Crysla, puis l'embrassa langoureusement avec passion. Elle retourna son baiser avec au moins autant de fougue, leur séparation avait été longue et douloureuse pour chacun d'entre eux, plusieurs mois sans aucune nouvelle. Ils stoppèrent seulement parce qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle, Todd essuyant les larmes coulant le long de joue de celle qui était sa compagne.

« Ne pleure pas. »

Sa voix grave résonnait dans la pièce comme dans le corps de la jeune femme. Cette sensation familière lui envoya une décharge de frissons, elle le retrouvait enfin.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, 'Reyn. Je commençais à me dire que jamais je ne te reverrais… »

« Je sais », dit-il en appuyant son menton contre son front.

Sheppard n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans savoir ce que fabriquer ce Wraith avec sa sœur, et puis comment se connaissaient-ils ? Crysla n'avait jamais rencontré Todd, et elle ne l'avait pas croisé quand il était sur Atlantis, il y avait bien veillé. Elle était sur Terre depuis presque quatre mois à travailler au SGC sur des traductions, il ne s'expliquait simplement pas cette connaissance. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites, il voulait savoir.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, j'y vais ! »

« Sheppard ? »

Mais O'Neill put seulement assister impuissant à l'entrée du militaire dans la pièce et découvrir comme lui la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

« Todd ? Je vous prierais de bien vouloir enlever vos mains du ventre de ma sœur…Crysla mais tu es enceinte ??? »

Le Wraith avait ses mains posées sur le ventre de l'Humaine, percevant à la fois le mouvement et les esprits de ses enfants. Leur présence lui avait tellement manqué. Lui et Crysla avaient regardé Sheppard entrer comme une furie dans la pièce, sans pour autant rompre leur contact.

Elle se retourna pour finalement faire face à son frère, obligeant Todd à ne plus la toucher et simplement rester debout derrière elle.

« John. «

« Tu es enceinte ? Crysla ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Sheppard comprit que l'enfant devait être celui de Todd rien qu'en observant la manière dont il avait les mains posées sur le ventre de sa sœur. C'était un geste _tendre, aimant._ Celui d'un être qui retrouvait sa compagne et son futur enfant. _Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser, se dit Sheppard. C'est un Wraith, même si c'est Todd, il reste un Wraith._

« Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

C'est ce moment que choisit O'Neill pour partir :

« Je peux peut-être vous laisser vous expliquer, moi je connais déjà l'histoire…et je n'aime pas les querelles de famille. »

Crysla s'avança vers le Général, et le serra dans ses bras. Jack retourna brièvement le geste.

« Merci Jack. »

« De rien. »

Il s'éclipsa sur ce fait laissant Todd et les deux Humains dans la pièce.

« Y a-t- il endroit où nous pourrions discuter calmement ? »

Peu après ils se retrouvèrent sur un balcon de la cafétéria, seuls puisqu'à cette heure-ci, peu de personnes fréquentaient ce lieu. Crysla avait devant elle un thé tout comme Todd. Ils faisaient face à John refusant de s'asseoir et plus qu'impatient de savoir la suite.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions… »

« Commençons par celle-ci : comment vous vous connaissez ? Je suis sûr que jamais vous ne vous êtes rencontrés sur Atlantis. »

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai été capturé il y a plus d'un an par une Ruche ? »

« Oui on ne t'as retrouvée que six mois plus tard, tu avais réussi à t'échapper à bord d'un dart pour atterrir sur une planète dont la porte des étoiles était à plus de trois semaines de marche d'où tu étais. »

John était sûr de lui, c'était ce que sa sœur lui avait dit dès son retour sur Atlantis. Il l'avait retrouvée légèrement affaiblie mais en relative bonne santé.

« Je vous ai menti. J'ai bien été capturé par une Ruche où je suis restée prisonnière seulement un mois. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Todd, il était également prisonnier sur cette Ruche. »

« On dirait que c'est une habitude…dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au Wraith. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant trois mois ? »

« On a réussi à s'échapper tous les deux à bord d'un dart pour s'écraser sur la planète. On s'est caché pendant deux semaines, le temps que les recherches cessent. Nous n'étions qu'à une journée de marche de la porte. »

Sheppard réfléchissait à toute allure, ce que lui avait Crysla n'était pas la vérité, il essayait de comprendre la finalité.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contactés ? »

« Nous étions faibles tous les deux, nous avions besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« Et nous devions être sûrs », dit Todd silencieux depuis le début.

« Sûrs de quoi ? » demanda le pilote à la fois curieux et énervé d'avoir été berné aussi facilement par sa propre sœur.

« Que nos sentiments étaient réels, qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement une conséquence de l'état de stress occasionné par notre capture. »

Ce fut Crysla qui lâcha la vérité. Ils avaient développé des sentiments très forts dans la cellule qui s'étaient concrétisés dans la grotte qui leur avait servi de refuge. L'idée de se séparer était devenue inconcevable sur la Ruche de Todd. Ils devaient rester ensemble.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ??? Que tu as préféré rester sur une Ruche Wraith plutôt que de revenir parmi les tiens ! »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, c'était exactement cela. Elle avait trouvé en ce Wraith ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché chez un compagnon. John passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés naturellement d'énervement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il comprenne, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas précipité son contact avec Atlantis à ce moment-là.

« Je suis restée les autres mois sur la Ruche de _Todd_. »

« Où nous avons accompli un rite qui s'appelle l'Ashla'an, lui permettant d'être officiellement ma compagne pour tous les Wraiths, ne courrant plus aucun danger parmi eux. »

Sheppard tourna son regard vers celui qui le considérait comme son « frère ». Le Wraith était calme, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de thé.

« Comment cela ? »

« Le tatouage dans mon cou n'est pas le signe d'appartenance à un maître Wraith quand j'étais prisonnière mais un moyen de clamer mon état d'Ashla'an aux autres Wraiths, que je ne suis pas une humaine ordinaire mais la compagne d'un Wraith dominant, en l'occurrence un Commandant Ancien. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle dégagea son cou du col de sa veste, laissant apparaître une plus grande partie du tatouage couvrant en réalité son épaule, son bras gauche et une partie de son buste. John avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'un tatouage aussi important ne soit qu'un signe d'appartenance à un maître…Elle tendit sa main vers le cou du Wraith, écartant légèrement le col de la combinaison bleue pour faire apparaître l'exacte réplique de son tatouage. Todd n'avait pas bougé pendant cela.

« J'ai reçu le même. Ce rituel comportait aussi un échange de vie, Crysla a reçu ma capacité à pouvoir communiquer télépathiquement avec n'importe quel Wraith ainsi que de pouvoir comprendre notre langue. »

« Et vous qu'avez-vous reçu ? » demanda le chef militaire d'Atlantis abasourdi par tant de révélations.

Il continuait à faire les cents pas pendant qu'ils répondaient à ses questions, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, à digérer le fait que sa propre sœur lui avait menti pendant près d'un an, dissimuler sa relation avec un ennemi et surtout le fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Elle avait trahi sa confiance !

« Je n'avais que peu de choses à offrir, il a reçu la capacité de contrôler la technologie ancienne. La cérémonie nous a aussi liés, nous sommes constamment conscients de la présence de l'autre, de ses pensées. »

« Si tout allait si bien, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés ?? On t'a cherchée pendant presque six mois… ! Tu es consciente de cela, de l'inquiétude engendrée par ta disparition ! »

« Je ne souhaitais reprendre contact avec vous que quand j'aurais été sûre que vous lui feriez confiance, que ma présence à bord de sa ruche ne soit pas vécue comme une trahison. Au bois de quatre mois, je maîtrisais mes nouveaux « dons », j'étais donc prête pour vous retrouver, mais le cinquième mois, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée enceinte…et cela a tout changé ! »

« Cela a changé quoi ? » demanda-t-il irrité.

« Nous n'avions pas pensé que nos espèces seraient à ce point compatibles…cette grossesse nous a beaucoup surpris. J'ai dû précipiter mon retour sur Atlantis… »

« Pour qu'elle puisse quitter au plus vite cette galaxie ! »ajouta Todd.

Là, John était perdu, pourquoi quitter Todd dans un pareil moment ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… »lâcha-t-il.

« Seule je pouvais faire face à d'éventuels ennemis Wraiths, mais avec les enfants, je ne pouvais pas cacher ma présence. Ils m'auraient trouvée immédiatement, je vous mettais en danger, vous, Atlantis et bien sûr moi ! J'étais comme un cible géante avec marqué « Atlantis est ici » !!! »

« Elle serait devenue une proie très convoitée, nos enfants encore plus ! »

_« Nos enfants ?_ »

« J'attends des jumeaux, John. Et selon _Todd_, ils vont naître avec une partie du savoir de leurs deux parents. Je devais donc quitter au plus vite la galaxie de Pégase, m'éloigner le plus possible de vous et de _Todd_ pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?? Je suis ton frère, j'aurais pu comprendre et… »

Sheppard était exaspéré de ce manque de confiance, il aurait été capable de gérer cela…

« Personne ne devait savoir, Sheppard ! C'était une question de sécurité. Nos vies en dépendaient !! »

Ce fut une des rares fois où il vit Todd se mettre en colère. Le Wraith s'était soudainement levé, les mains toujours appuyées sur la table. John crut apercevoir de la peur dans son regard, oui, ses yeux jaunes avaient exprimé le temps d'une fraction de seconde la crainte de perdre celle qui était sa compagne.

« Je suis capable de garder un secret… »

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous ! Il est fort probable que vous vous soyez fait capturer pendant ces derniers mois et si un Wraith avait fouillé votre esprit, il aurait su et cela en était fini. Elle était en sécurité loin de moi, dans une autre galaxie !!! »

Todd se recula et s'éloigna légèrement de la table vers une des baies vitrées de la cantine. Crysla l'avait suivi des yeux. Leur séparation, le danger encouru par chacun d'entre eux laissait des traces en lui. Il avait cru ne pas arriver à temps, les perdre.

« Personne ne devait savoir, John… »

« Si je comprends bien, elle est l'unique raison pour laquelle vous nous avez prévenus de l'existence de la super-Ruche et de sa destination. Vous avez fait ça uniquement pour la protéger ! Vous avez pris un risque immense, nous aurions très bien pu ne pas vous croire, et vous laisser sur la planète où vous vous êtes crashé. »

Le Wraith se tenait immobile, les mains dans le dos observant la cité s'éclairer alors que la nuit tombait sur Terre. Il tourna juste sa tête pour répondre à Sheppard.

« Il était de mon devoir de tout mettre en oeuvre pour protéger ma _famille_. Ma propre existence n'a que peu d'importance comparée à la leur. S'il devait leur arriver quelque chose, ma vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue…je suppose que vous pouvez concevoir cela, Sheppard ? »

Même si l'aveu du Wraith sur son attachement à sa sœur laissa le pilote déconcerté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa propre sœur l'avait trahi, tout comme ce Wraith que malgré tout il respectait.

« Je peux le concevoir, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à comprendre et encore moins à pardonner cette trahison. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna vers la sortie de la cantine.

« John ! Attends ! » cria Crysla en le levant.

Mais le pilote ne se retourna même pas et disparut du champ de vision de l'Humaine. Elle baissa la tête en soupirant. Kor'eyn était revenu vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Il aura besoin de temps, nous savions que cela ne serait pas facile, surtout pour lui… »

« Je sais. »

Elle entoura la taille du Wraith de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Les longs cheveux de son compagnon chatouillant son front. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, se calma quand il sentit de nouveau la présence de ses enfants. Il avait fait tout cela pour eux, et ne regrettait rien.


End file.
